A new time and a new love
by i-wish-i-was-kagome
Summary: Kagome falls into the bone eaters well with her dog Lightning where she soon meets Kouga. Inuyasha hates Kouga and keeps trying to kill him.
1. chapter one

Lizzie: Hi!!! I'm back with my second story! It's not what I would normally write but I need something different!!!!!

Megan: you are so crazy Lizzie

Lizzie: am not and you can't prove it:: sticks out tongue:: well lets change subjects

Megan: okay...wasn't the peprally so fun

Lizzie:yea my throut is still sore from it!

Megan: I pity Kagome and Songo Miroku is such a pervert

Lizzie: yea so do, I but I know someone who's alot more perverted::nodes head::

Miroku: thank you I'm not that perverted

Lizzie & Megan: yes you are

Lizzie::turns to Mirokus who took a seat next to them now:: and how the hell did you get in here?

Miroku: throw your rooms door.

Lizzie: get the hell out of here I am going to be I so much trouble for having a (more guys in here already ben, jacob,george,nathen) guy in the house ::shoves Miroku out of room :: ok why don't we get to the story.(makeout setion : )

Authors note: I do not own Inuyasha so I don't need any lawsuit from you people : )

Chapter One

"Lets go lightning we have to meet Stormy she's bringing Thunder" Kagome yelled at the inu while pulling on her collar, hoping the mention of her brother would finally get her to move, but it didn't work. Lightning was given to Kagome cause Stormy just moved to America and sha and Kagome were really close friends. Since Kagome was always fond of lightning she gave to to Kagome. Now she was visiting for the year and the plane was about to touch down!

Kagome had been pulling on the stubborn inu for over an hour! 'God damn this dog is so stubborn!'. Come on!! We don't have time for this" She just haveing time to finish her statement when a blue light pulled her into the old bone eaters well. When the blue light subsided she started yelling.' Where is everybody! And what had just happened' "Um is somebody there. Mom, Souta, Gramps! Is anybody there! HHHEEELLLPPP!!!this isnt funny!!!"

Kagome sighed and turned to the faithful inu next to her noticing that there was something different about her but chose to ignore it She tried to climb the wells walls but that proved to no avail ' how the hell am I going to get out of this damn well!' Kagome thought as she jumpied off the wells wall and sat next the the inu.

About half an hour of complete boredum some one called down saying"Ye child may I help you" the older lady asked consern showing on her face, and knowing time was not favorable for the young child and her inu.

"Well me and my inu fell into this well and I don't know how to get out." Replied Kagome stnading up and brushing the dirt off of her school outfit, " and if you don't mind asking... Um what is your name?" looking up at her with big brown eyes.

"Young child my name is Keade and if ye will wait I will go to the village and get some help for ye and your inu" Keade answered kindly hoping thatshe would come with help in time for the young girl.

"Ok, guracne." Kagome tried climbing the wall but it still proved futile, not that it matter if SHE did get out the problem was how was she going to get Lightning out, so decideing it was pointless she jumped off the wall and walked over to Lightning. "How are we going to get out of this one!" Kagome asked no one impaticular. Laying her head on the inu, starting to stoke the inu's fur, but Lightning started to whimper. Kagome put a arm around her to try to comfort her but that didn't help, and the inu's wimpering started to get louder as almost a cry while she stood up and started to walk around in cirlces .

As Lightning's whimpering got to a peeksh ebagan to jump off of the walls, she heard Keade screaming "Ye young child take cover and protect yourself."

Gurance- thank you

Ye- you

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lizzie: So that is my first chapter of this story sorry its short, I'm not great so I need reviews or I wont update : ) and I'm not that good so the reviews do help me get better

Inuyasha: damn strait bitch

Lizzie: Asshole what the fuck would you know you cant ever use a computer :: sticks tongue out pointing a finger at the computer::

Megan: at least hes not a pervert

Miroku: I'm not a pervert

Everyone: yes you are

Megan::wisper wisper:: at least he didn't see us at school::wisper wisper::

Lizzie::wisper:: yea that wouldn't be good our jeans are to tight for our own good::snicker::wisper::

Megan: Lizzie you are a dork

Lizzie: and Inuyasha is a baka but I'm serious about that:: nodes head::

Inuyasha: what the hell did you say wench ::bares claws::

Lizzie: okay everyone please review:: runs out of room, stops at door:: god damn it Miroku get the fuck out of my room!!! Lights go dark.

Megan& Lizzie :: SLAP!!!!! :: HENTIA!!!!


	2. Kouga & Inuyasha!

Lizzie: oh my god I love Halloween 

Megan:: rolls eyes:: your on another sugar high aren't you

Lizzie:: looks side-to-side hides Reese's cup :: no

Megan: don't lie to me

Lizzie: you can't prove it can you:: sticks out tongue::

Megan: what ever but don't eat all that candy I do want some

Miroku: I know a way to make you less hyper:: perverted grin::

Megan , Lizzie, Kagome, Sango: Hentia! ::lizzie throws social study book at him::

Lizzie: hold on how the hell did you get in my room again

Miroku: throw the door duh

Lizzie:: WHAT! it had a lock on it, oh well I dont have time for this but stay away from me and every other girl in here

Disclaimer: if I owned Inuyasha kouga and Kagome would be together.

Chapter Two: Kouga & Inuyasha!

'' Don't worry Keade I wont let the mangy mutt touch the poor girl'' a man said jumping down the well and grabbing kagome in one arm and the collar of the inu in another, picking them up with great ease. Then setting them down in front of Keade'' here you go Keade''

''Oh thank you Kouga-kun '' Keade bowed down again to thank him. Kouga was tall and well built. He had blue eyes and long black hair which was tied into a ponytail with pointed ears and a brown tail.

' Hold on what the hell, he has pointed ear and a brown tail kagome mind screamed as she began to walk backwards. Lightning was picking up the sent of fear in her aura and stepped in front of her growling low in her throat.

'' I-I think I s-should g-go now,'' kagome stammered taking back another step, she was about ready to bolt out of there.

''Don't be afraid of Kouga he will not hurt you'' Keade said swiftly noting how uneasy the young girl was. Placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder,'' why don't ye come with me to my hut and say there. It seems ye has no were else to go'' Keade began to walk to her hut.

''Err..um okay I guess...'' she hesitated a bit but fallowed steering clear of Kouga. Lightning made it clear that she didn't like Kouga growling at him as she pasted.

That didn't stop him and he ran up to the young girl wrapping his arm around her waist as a joke. Her first instinct was to snuggle with the new found warmth, for some reason Kouga was having an odd feeling towards the girl'' So do you cuddle with every guy you meet or am I special,'' he smirked as her face became bright red and she tried to free herself.'' Don't try to struggle im much stronger than you''

Since this was Kagome she wasn't going to listen '' let go of me right now '' she sneered at him trying to get out of his grip.''get the fuck off of me right now''she was a lot louder now.

''Yes do let her go, she has something I want" kagome turned her head to see a young man with silver hair and gold eyes come out of the bushes

''Huh what? How do I have something you want?'' kagome questioned cocking her head 'what the hell is he talking about I've never meet him before!' she stared at the strange man then to Kouga who was still holding her 'what's Kouga's deal, why wont he let me go?

(why do you care you like him and him holding you )

'no I don't and who are you!'

(well duh I'm you subcosence)

'go away and I don't like it or him!'

(I'll go away but you still like him)

'fuck you' Kagome snapped out of her daze looking at the guy with the white hair and silver eyes'' okay I don't know what you want but I have no clue who you are or what I have that you want so can you help me and tell me'' she said in one very long sentence then trying to breath again

''My name is Inuyasha and I want the sacred no tama and you have it I can smell it on you'' he point one of his clawed fingers at her.

''Well Inuyasha I'm sorry to tell you but I don't have it I've may have heard of it but I don't have it,'' then she looked at kouga and will you let me go! God damn it cant stand it"

"We will talk about this later" but he still didn't let go of her

''What ever," she just mumbled back glaring daggers at him, he was pissing her off.

"whench give me the scared no tama. NOW!" Inuyasha yelled cause everyone to flinch. He advanced slowly onto them holding out his clawed hand.

Lizzie: so that was kinda a cliffy I just wanted to update since it was halloween. And I don't know how long it will be to update my other story sorry.

Megan: yea shes been up all night typing

Lizzie: oh before I forget thank to those people who reviewed, in the next chappie I'll explain how she got there and that kind of things. And if you review no flames please just tell me wat I did wrong and I'll try to fix it

Megan: I'm tired

Lizzie: me to :: falls into kouga's lap and falls asleep::

Kouga: okay well please review : ) :: turns off lights lays lizzie down and then lays next to her::


	3. the jewel resurfaces

A NEW TIME A NEW LOVE CH 3

Lizzie: that was one peaceful sleep, Megan why did you have to wake me up 

Megan: I donno I just felt like it

Lizzie: thanks friend, well at least I updated

Megan: you only did it cause we didn't have school today

Lizzie: so I still updated

Kouga: you slept soundly the whole night

Lizzie: like I said it was one peaceful sleep

Inuyasha: stay off of her wolf

Kouga: no

Lizzie: stop! Lets get to the story

Disclaimer: stop rubbing it in! I don't own Inuyasha

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

recap:

whench give me the scared no tama. NOW!" Inuyasha yelled cause everyone to flinch. He advanced slowly holding out his clawed hand.

Chapter three

That was the last straw Kagome was fully pissed off at both of them. "Damn it, my name is Kagome, KA-GO-ME NOT whench It never was it never will be!!! Also I don't have that stupid Sacred No Tama!" she screamed. Everyone was shocked at this outburst, even Kagome. Then she twisted her body in Kouga's arms, "and you, who the fuck do you think you are, get the hell off of me!" she pulled her hand back hitting him hard on the face.

'WOW she fairly strong and damn she has got one hell of an attitude' Kouga mussed to himself, looking at her then touching the now VERY bright red mark on his face.

Kagome was standing just out of Kouga's grip. "Now that your little ookami has let go of you, I can get my hands on the Sacred No Tama." Inuyasha smirked extending one of his clawed hands. He would take one forward and she would take one back. "Give it to me or do I have to use force on you!"

Kagome was really scared for her life and lightning sensed it. With a flash of silver she was in front of the scared girl. Lifting her upper lip showing off some white and razor sharp k-9's. Her eyes suddenly turned red, an ice like fire engulfed her. When it subsided she was the size of a horse silver fur, eyes the color of a lightning bolt.

"That isn't no regular inu" Inuyasha yelled pointing at the transformed lightning.

Kouga was wide eyed then smirked, "Yes you are correct first it isn't a inu it's a ookami youki, and not just anyone its thee most rare one a fire/ice one also able to send jolts of lightning throughout your body very deadly when they want to be. Since you threatened her master she transformed to protect her." Kagome looked at him wide eyed mouth in an O shape. Inuyasha just growled he didn't care about that he wanted the No Tama.

"I don't care all I want is the jewel nothing less!" Keade appeared out of the trees bow and arrows in hand.

"Inuyasha speaking of what you want, Kikyou isn't here anymore she died 50 years ago neither is the Sacred No Tama it went with her when her body was burned." She spoke calmly walking over to Kagome's side.

"Old hag that's what you think, the girl has it, I can smell it all over the girl." He stood still he did like the idea being killed by the fire ice youki and have no chance at the jewel.

"Is that true young child do you have Sacred No Tama?" there was no way that it could be back it was burned with her sisters body fifty years ago.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" Kagome screamed falling onto her knees, clutching her side. Blood began to cover her shirt, dripping from her hand.

Keade ran up to Inuyasha and put some beads around his neck whispering a few words. " Kagome a word of subsidation!"

"Huh what I don't know the word!" Kagome said teeth clenched trying not to scream out in pain she was losing blood fast and she was getting dizzy.

"Any word you choose has the power to hold his spirit."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha trying to thing of a word 'he has dog ears what could it be?' "um sit boy!" Inuyasha crashed to the ground, screaming curses. Kouga picked up Kagome in his strong arm running back to Keade's hut. He gently laid her on the floor careful of her side.

Keade moved Kagome's hand revealing a blood covered Sacred No Tama. She removed it placing some herbs on the gash, and then bandaged it up wiping away the rest using the utmost care so that she could to leave the girl in the least amount of pain. Kouga pulled her up onto his lap. Lightning was able to be found outside at the huts entrance.

'how and why did this happen to me? I'm just a normal girl, okay not really I live on a shrine with a old well on the grounds and the old Sacred Tree but why me?

why did it happen to me and not someone else?' kagome thought about this till she fell asleep in Kouga's lap.

Lizzie: finally

Megan: you have been on the computer all day

Lizzie: so have you, you've been on neo all day

Megan: yea ok your right

Miroku: so what did I miss

Lizzie: AHHH!!: hides behind kouga:

Kouga: dont do that to my woman

Megan: lizzie means get out of here you hentia

Lizzie: yea that's right. Well I got to go good bye!! please reveiw


End file.
